In the past, electronic equipment such as a cellular phone, a notebook PC or the like has housings which serve to receive electronic parts, a substrate board, etc., and moreover, these housings are provided with a sealing structure for preventing water from entering the interior of the housings from outside. As a means for sealing the housings, there is known, for example, a technique of filling a gap between the housings and gaps between the substrate board, which is inserted into the housings, and these housings with an adhesive, a binder, etc. However, in this case, once the housings are disassembled at the time of maintenance of the electronic equipment, there is a problem that the reassembling of them becomes difficult.
Accordingly, in a first patent document, there is disclosed a structure in which the individual housings are coupled or joined with each other by means of a housing joint portion, after which the substrate board is inserted into the housing joint portion. In addition, in a second patent document, there is disclosed a structure in which a bush shaped seal member is mounted on a substrate board which has terminals formed at its tip.